All in due time
by Fragile Entity
Summary: Mulder and Scully get kidnapped by a man with a shadowy past... he comes to reveal more to Mulder than he ever knew


ALL IN DUE TIME  
Rated PG for violence and mild language  
Disclaimers: all Chris Carters... except for new characters  
Spoilers... none  
Feedback: yes please... I would love to hear what you guys think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mulder, its me."  
  
Fox Mulder smiled into the receiver. "Me who?"   
  
Dana Scully glared at the phone in her hand. She wasn't in the mood to play games. "Me Mulder, as in Scully." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
Mulder chuckled. "Lighten up Scully. Sheesh. So what's up?"  
  
Scully sighed. "Skinner just called me into his office."  
  
Now it was Mulder's turn to sigh. "I'll be right there."  
  
"No Mulder, he just wants me."  
  
Mulder didn't like the sound of this. "Okay. Let me know what he says."  
  
"You know I will."  
  
Dana Scully walked into the assistant directors office and sighed. "Sir? You wanted to see me?"  
  
A.D. Skinner looked at Agent Scully with a grim face. "Please sit down."  
  
Scully looked at him curiously. "Sir? What is it?"  
  
"Agent Scully, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... " his voice trailed off.  
  
Scully frowned. "What?"  
  
"Your brother Bill is in the hospital in critical condition. Him and his wife were in a serious car accident. She died instantly."  
  
Without another word Scully bolted out of the room and fled down the hall.   
"Scully? Hey wait up. What's wrong?" Mulder caught her arm as she sped past him.  
  
"Mulder I got to go."  
  
"Scully wait."  
  
Scully stopped and turned a tear-streaked face toward him. "My brother was in an accident. I have to go." She said firmly.  
  
Mulder grasped her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I'll drive you."  
  
Scully nodded. She honestly didn't think she would make it there on her own... then as if to convey that truth her knees gave way and she collapsed.  
  
Mulder set her gently on the floor. "Don't move. I'll be right back." He darted into his office and grabbed his keys, then carefully picked Scully up off the floor and carried her out of the building.  
  
People stared as he carried her out. A few agents wanted to know if she was okay. Mulder assured them that she would be fine.  
  
Scully felt a little self-conscious about Mulder carrying her, but was too tired to fight it.  
  
15 minutes later they reached Mercy General. Scully stood unsteadily to her feet. Mulder put his arm around her supporting her weight.   
  
She looked up at the building and a shadow crossed her face. The last time she had been here was when Melissa had died. "Please, not Bill too." She whispered.  
  
Mulder looked at her with concern evident in his eyes. "Come on. It'll be okay. Bill will be fine."  
  
Scully smiled at Mulder. He always knew what she needed... sometimes more than she herself knew.  
  
Scully crept silently into her brothers room. The attending nurse had said that she could only stay a few minutes because Bill needed his rest.   
  
The tears started again as she saw her brother laying there amidst all the machines. "Bill? Its me Dana." She whispered.  
  
Bills eyes fluttered open. He couldn't speak because of the tubes in his throat, but he managed a small smile.   
  
"What a way to get attention." Scully whispered.  
  
Bill smiled again.  
  
"Well I know you need your rest, I just came to see how you were doing."  
  
Mulder stood outside the room and watched Scully. "She's been through so much pain. She doesn't need this."  
  
Mulder was no stranger to pain himself, but he hated to see anything upset Scully.  
  
Minutes later Scully left the room and went straight to Mulder's arms. "It's so unfair."  
  
"I know. I know." Mulder held her close for a few minutes then gently pushed her away.   
  
"Come on. Lets get you home."  
  
Scully nodded. She was exhausted.  
  
feedback: yes please!!! part 2 coming soon!!  
  
  
  
The next day Scully awoke with a sense of foreboding. "Something's not right." Quickly she picked up the phone and dialed Mulder's number.  
She got the machine. "this is Fox Mulder, you know the drill. Beep."  
  
"Come on Mulder. Pick up!"  
  
Mulder stepped out of the shower just in time to hear the machine click off. "Wonder who called."  
  
He didn't give it another thought, and strolled into his bedroom to get ready for work. Aside from getting dressed in here, he hardly ever used his room.  
  
The man sat silently watching Scully as she readied herself for work. He'd been watching her for some time now. Getting to know her likes and dislikes, who her family was, by now he had her morning routine down cold.  
  
Every morning she woke up around 5:00 a.m. exercised for 30 minutes, showered, ate breakfast while still in her towel and then got dressed.  
  
The man laughed. "She'll never know what hit her."  
  
By the time Mulder got around to checking his messages, he was already running late. "Oh well. It can wait."  
  
Mulder rushed out the door and headed for work.  
  
Mulder stepped into his office and got a chill up his spine. He set his stuff down and headed for Skinner's office.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Skinner nodded for Mulder to enter. "What is it agent Mulder?"  
  
Mulder shook his head. "I'm not sure."  
  
"I don't have time for this agent Mulder."  
  
Mulder sighed. "Is Scully here?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her."  
  
Mulder turned and ran back to his office. Picking up his phone he dialed her number. No answer.  
  
Something told him he should check his machine. All he heard on the other end was Scully's panicked voice telling him to pick up.  
  
Guilt swept over him. He should have listened to his messages.  
  
Scully climbed in her car with a sigh. "What a day." She thought. It was only 8:30 a.m.   
  
The man lay silent in the back seat. Now it was off to some health food store to pick up breakfast. He made a face. "For an FBI agent she isn't very observant." He thought. He had been hiding in her car every morning for the past week. Soon it would be time to make his move.  
  
  
  
Scully pulled up the health food store and ran inside. She had to hurry she was running late. She grabbed a granola bar and an orange juice then headed back to her car. That's when she spotted him. He was standing next to her door.  
  
"May I help you sir?"  
  
The man just stood there. Not saying a word.  
  
Scully felt shivers go up her spine and the same sense she had earlier returned.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"No. I'm okay."  
  
Scully frowned. She didn't trust him. "Excuse me. I need to get in my car."  
  
The man stepped aside and put his hand in his right pocket. "Oh sorry."  
  
Next thing Scully knew she was being forced into the car, a gun at her head and duct-tape over her mouth. It happened so quickly she didn't even have time to scream.  
  
The man grabbed her keys out of her hand and stuck them in the ignition. Scully tried to fight him, but moments later he hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun and she fell back unconscious.  
  
The man laughed silently. This was going to be fun.  
  
Mulder paced back and forth in his office. It was 9:45. Where was she? Grabbing his coat he raced out of his office and headed for his car.   
  
Mulder got in his car and sped toward Scully's apartment. Her car was gone. "Where could she be?"  
  
A moment later his cell phone rang. "Mulder."  
  
"Agent Mulder? What's the idea of running off?" It was Skinner.  
  
Mulder sighed. "Something's wrong. Scully's missing."  
  
"Get back here. I'll handle it."  
  
"No sir. I have to find her."  
  
"Mulder? What can you do out there? We have the man power to back you up."  
  
Mulder sighed again. "Okay."  
  
Hanging up his phone he turned back toward work.  
  
He hated being this helpless. He pulled up to the federal building 5 minutes later. With a heavy sigh he stepped out of his car and was instantly knocked unconscious.   
  
The man dragged Mulder's limp body to Scully's car and shoved him in the trunk beside Scully. "How lucky can I get? There isn't even anyone around."  
  
The man got back into the car and drove away. No one the wiser.  
  
Skinner looked at his watch and frowned. Mulder should have been here by now. "Get Krycek in here." He said to his secretary.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Krycek waltzed into Skinner's office a smug smile on his face. "Wonder what Mulder did now?"  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Please come in."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Skinner pointed to a chair. "Have a seat."  
  
Krycek sat down. "So?"  
  
"Look I don't like you, nor do I trust you, but two of my agents are missing and at the moment you are the only agent available."  
  
"Gee thanks."  
  
Skinner frowned. "Look its no secret that I don't like you."  
  
"Yes I know that."  
  
Skinner picked up his phone and dialed first Mulder's number than Scully's. No answer. He didn't expect anything else. He had been trying to get ahold of them for the past hour.   
  
"Mulder and Scully are missing."  
  
Krycek stood. "What do you want me to do?"   
  
"Right now we have nothing to go on. Nobody saw a thing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Look just put out a missing persons report for now. I'll think of something." For the first time Skinner was at a loss as what to do.  
  
Krycek walked out of the office and headed to his own. He sat down at his keyboard and quickly filled out the missing person's report. "Don't want to get on Skinner's bad side." He thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
The man drove for quite some time before finally reaching a cabin in the middle of Baker's Forest. They were 4 hours away from the nearest city. Out in the middle of nowhere. He smiled.   
  
Getting out of the car he popped the trunk and walked to the back of the car. "Good. They're still out." He grabbed Scully and flung her over his shoulder, then walked over to the cabin and sent her down on the ground.   
  
Next he went back for Mulder. Mulder was heavier so he would have to drag him. Mulder's eyes fluttered open for a brief second then he drifted off again.   
  
  
The man dragged Mulder over to cabin and set him next to Scully. "There." He would bring the two inside in a while. They weren't going anywhere.   
  
The man walked into the cabin and inhaled deeply. He just loved the smell of the forest. Walking into the far room he got out a rope and set it on a table. Now it was time to bring them inside.  
  
He quickly got that done and soon had his victims tied to the bed. They never even woke up. The man laughed again. "This is so fun." He'd never committed a crime before. He rather liked it.  
  
Whistling he walked back into the other room and sat down on the couch.  
  
Mulder woke with a pounding headache. He tried to sit up and realized he couldn't. Something was holding him down. Mulder tried to turn so he could see where he was, but couldn't do that either. He felt someone lying next to him. "Scully." He immediately thought.   
  
Mulder drifted back into unconsciousness. When he awoke again it was dark in the room. He could feel Scully moving around beside him, struggling to get free. "Scully. Calm down." He whispered.  
  
Scully stopped moving. "Mulder?"  
  
"Yah it's me."  
  
Scully sighed in relief. "Where are we?" She asked her voice quavering.   
  
"I'm not sure. Scully what's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Going to the Health food store. Some man shoved me in my car, I don't know what happened next."  
  
"I got beened in the head at the office."  
  
Scully gasped. You mean nobody saw anything?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"Mulder what are we going to do?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment. We have to see what this maniac wants."  
  
"I'm scared." Tears were evident in her voice.  
  
"I know. I am too." It wasn't easy for him to admit that.  
  
The man walked into the room and flipped on the light. Mulder and Scully cringed because of the brightness. "Well well well. Look who's awake."   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"All in due time, all in due time." With an evil grin, the man walked out of the room, and closed the door.  
  
  
  
Mulder sighed. That mans voice sounded so familiar and was nagging at the back of his mind. "Scully?" Scully tried to turn herself toward Mulder. "What?"  
  
"I have a strange feeling that I know that man."  
  
Scully gasped. "Are you sure?"  
  
Mulder nodded. "Yeah fairly sure."  
  
It was starting to get dark again. Mulder sighed again and leaned back against the bed. "I'll get us out of this somehow."  
  
Scully closed her eyes against the pounding in her skull. "I hope so. I'm scared."   
  
Wow. Twice in one day she admitted her fears. Very rare for her.   
  
Skinner looked out his window and frowned. "Where could they be?" There had been no ransom note, no demand for money, nothing. Calling Krycek in on the case was not something he had wanted to do. But he had no other choice.  
  
Krycek sat at his computer, a smug smile on his face. "Look who Skinner comes running to when he is all out of options."  
  
CSM stood in the corner. "Just don't mess anything up."  
  
Krycek snorted. "Me? When have I ever?"  
  
"Need I remind you?"  
  
Krycek shook his head. "No."  
  
CSM put his cigarette out and walked toward the door. "I didn't think so."  
  
CSM waltzed out of the room and closed the door behind him.   
  
"Sometimes I just want to kill that man." Krycek muttered.  
  
A moment later there was a tap at his door. "Yeah. Its open."  
  
Skinner walked in a moment later. "Are you getting anywhere on this case?"  
  
Krycek sighed. "No. They have only been missing for a day and a half. What do you want, a miracle?"  
  
Skinner frowned. "Hey. No need to get defensive about it."  
  
Krycek stood and walked to where Skinner was. "Look I'm sorry. But I cannot work miracles. I'm not Mulder." The last part was said bitterly.  
  
Skinner sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just worried."  
  
Agent Wilkens walked through the FBI building smiling. People waved and being the gracious person that he was, he did the same. He had only been an Agent for about 6 months, but everyone treated him very well.   
  
Whistling as he walked past Skinners office, he jingled his keys back and forth. It was a habit. One he would have to break.  
  
"Agent Wilkins!" Skinner called from a few feet away.  
  
Wilkins stopped. "Yes sir?"  
  
Skinner half jogged to where Agent Wilkins was standing. "When was the last time you spoke to Agent Mulder or Scully?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
Wilkins thought for a moment before answering. "Just yesterday morning sir."  
  
"What did they say to you?"  
"Not a whole lot sir. They were on their way out the door."  
  
  
Skinner sighed again. "Okay. Well if you hear anything, anything at all. Please let me know."  
  
Wilkins turned toward his office. A sly grin on his face. "Of course."  
  
Skinner shuddered. He didn't quite trust that man.  
  
  
  
Mulder lay on the bed slowly working at the ropes that held his wrists together. "Almost got it." He muttered under his breath. Scully moaned in her sleep beside him. Mulder stopped struggling with the rope and turned to watch her. "She has been through so much pain." He thought. No matter what he had been through with his sister, it didn't compare to the pain she had been through. More often than not, he thought that any day now, she was going to break. "My poor fragile Scully." He sighed.  
  
Light was starting to drift into the room and Mulder knew that any moment now, their "friend" would be coming to check on them. The tale-tale sound of his keys always gave him away. That was really nagging on his mind.  
  
Minutes later the jingle started. Mulder sighed. "Right on time."  
  
It had been like this every morning for the past 4 days. Mulder sighed again. "4 days? Or had it been longer?" He was starting to lose track of the time.  
  
The door opened and the man stood there smiling. "Good morning."  
  
Mulder growled. "What's so good about it?"  
"You're alive aren't you? Although I don't know for how much longer, since you both refuse to eat anything."  
  
Mulder tried to sit up, and fell panting back against the bed.  
  
"Tsk Tsk. Don't you ever learn?"  
  
Scully shifted beside him and woke with a start. "Mulder?!" She screamed.  
  
"Scully. Its okay."  
  
She had been waking up like this since they had been here. It wrenched his heart in two.  
  
The man laughed. "Yes. Scully, it's okay."  
  
Scully whimpered.   
  
The man laughed again and walked out of the room.  
  
"Mulder. We have got to get out of here. Who knows what that man is capable of?"  
  
"He hasn't said what he wants."  
  
"I know. That's what worries me. How long does he intend to keep us here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Scully started crying again.   
  
Mulder wanted so much to put his arms around her and comfort her, but he couldn't. With a strangled cry, he too began to weep. For his sister, for his father, for Melissa, but mostly for Scully's pain.  
  
Skinner paced back and forth in his office. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. CSM had come walking out of Kryceks office, carrying what looked liked Mulders cell phone. "How would he get that?"  
  
Skinner stopped pacing for a second. "Wait a minute. Maybe you are jumping to conclusions. A lot of cell phones look alike." He thought.  
  
Somehow he didn't believe that though.  
  
Skinner decided to confront Krycek in a calm manner. Well that was what he had planned.   
  
Skinner headed for Kryceks office. By the time he had gotten there, his anger had turned into a full-blown fury. He jerked the door open and shoved Krycek against the wall.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Krycek yelled.  
  
"What I should have done 4 days ago. Now you better tell me where they are or I am gonna..." He never finished the sentence.  
  
Out of thin air, Krycek produced a syringe filled with some kind of knock out drug. "I knew you were going to be trouble." He whispered and then shoved the needle into Skinners neck. Skinner slumped to the floor in a heap.  
  
Krycek sighed. "Great. Now what?"  
  
Carefully he stepped over the body and shut and locked his office door. Next he walked to his desk and pulled his cell phone out of his top drawer. Dialing a number, he sat down with a sigh.   
  
"This better be important."  
  
"Skinner's on to me."  
  
"Then take care of it."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then why are you bothering me?"  
  
"I knocked him out, what do I do with him now?"  
  
"I don't know. But whatever it is, do it quick."  
  
Krycek sighed. "Yah. Whatever you say."   
  
Krycek hung up and sighed. He looked at the limp body lying next to his desk. "Oh boy. Now what to do with you."   
  
Quickly he grabbed Skinners body, threw him over his shoulder and quietly opened his door. Peeking his head out into the hall, he sighed with relief when he saw it was empty. He stepped into the hallway and closed his door behind him, then walked quickly toward the basement.   
  
Skinner moaned. Krycek stopped walking for a moment, and set Skinner down on the ground against the wall. "Man, he's heavy." He thought.  
  
A moment later someone walked by. "Is he alright?"   
  
Krycek nodded. "Yah, he'll be fine. He just doesn't feel well."  
  
The man excepted this. "Well maybe he should go home."  
  
"That's what I am doing."  
  
"In the basement?"  
  
"I had to get something real quick before we left."  
  
The man shrugged. "Whatever." He said, then walked away.  
  
Krycek sighed in relief. "That was close." He glanced down at Skinner. "You are more trouble then you're worth."  
  
Lifting him up over his shoulder again, Krycek walked out the door and dumped Skinner in a trash can, pulled a knife out of his pocket and quickly slit his throat. "Well that takes care of you."  
  
The man walked into the room, carrying a radio. "Just heard something interesting on the news."  
  
Mulder sighed in anger. "Go away."  
  
"No. I think you're going to want to hear this." The man said and set the radio on the table next to the bed.   
  
Mulder shut his eyes. "Go away." He said again.  
  
The man wouldn't listen and next thing Mulder heard was a mans voice on the radio. "Assistant Director Walter Skinner was found murdered outside the federal building early this morning. His throat had been slashed and his body was dumped in a trash can."  
  
Mulder gasped. "Did you do that?"  
  
The man laughed. "If only I could take credit for that, but sadly I cannot."  
  
Tears stung Mulders eyes. "Poor Skinner" he thought silently  
  
"Well I just thought you would want to know. Ta ta for now." The man said and walked out of the room.  
  
Scully shifted beside Mulder. "I heard him leave. What did he want?"  
  
Mulder blinked back the tears. "Skinner's dead, Scully. He was murdered."  
  
"No! It can't be. Are you sure?" Scully asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Yes. I just heard it on the news."  
  
For the second time that week, the two agents wept for someone close to them.  
  
Agent Wilkins smiled to himself as he stepped into the other room of the cabin. He would have to thank Krycek for getting rid of Skinner. He laughed silently to himself. He knew that Mulder and Scully must be going crazy trying to figure out his motive for kidnapping them. "Wait till they find out what's behind my plan."  
  
  
With a chuckle he headed out the door to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
Agent Wilkins smiled as he rode up the elevator to the 4th floor. "This has been so easy." He chuckled to himself. Soon the elevator reached its destination and Agent Wilkins walked out the doors. "Oh. Good morning Agent Wilkins." Said Krycek who was coming in as he was going out.   
  
Agent Wilkens stopped just outside the door and nodded. "Good morning to you too," he said and then walked away.  
  
Mulder sighed. "Scully? Are you okay?"  
  
"Considering? Yah I guess so."  
  
Scully shifted around as far as she could. "Mulder?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Do you think we will ever get out of here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I just wish I knew what this guy wanted."  
  
Mulder frowned. "I know him, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Yes so you said."  
  
Minutes later the telltale sound of the keys brought Mulder back down to earth.   
  
"Well how are we this fine evening?" asked Agent Wilkins.  
  
"Been better." Said Scully dryly.  
  
"Tsk Tsk. Such sour attitudes." Agent Wilkens walked over to where Scully was tied up.   
  
Scully looked up at him and squinted. "What do you want?"  
  
Agent Wilkens didn't say anything he just reached down and proceeded to untie Scully from the bed. "All in due time."  
  
Mulder growled low in his throat. "What are you going to do with her?"  
  
"She and I are going away for a while. The two of you are getting to cozy."  
  
Scully kicked at Wilkins, but it was no use.  
  
"Mulder please don't let him take me away!" she cried.  
  
Mulder pulled at the ropes that held him, but it did nothing. "Don't take her away!!!!" he shouted.  
  
Wilkens chuckled. "Sorry Mulder." And then they were gone.  
  
  
Mulder struggled to get loose, but couldn't. "Scully! NO!"  
  
Wilkins threw Scully over his shoulder, and walked into the other room. Scully fought him, but he was too strong for her. "Calm down or I'll knock you out again."  
  
Scully whimpered. "Please don't."  
  
Wilkins grabbed a rope and quickly tied Scully up, and dragged her out to the car. "Now be good or your going to wind up in the trunk."  
  
Scully collapsed against the car in defeat. "Okay. Whatever you say."  
  
Wilkins shoved her into the car, climbed in and drove away.  
  
The two drove for quite sometime. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Wilkins looked over at Scully. "I guess."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Wilkins chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Scully sighed. That was the only answer they had ever been able to get out of him.  
  
Soon they pulled up to an old house. "Where are we?" Scully asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Wilkins stopped the car and quickly grabbed Scully. "Come on."  
  
"No need to push. I'm coming."  
  
Next thing she knew she was on the ground and could taste blood. "Watch it."  
  
Scully reached up and touched her stinging cheek. "Sorry." She whispered, fighting back tears.  
  
"Don't let it happen again."  
  
  
  
  
Wilkins dragged Scully into the house, then closed the door behind him. Within a matter of minutes he had her tied to a chair in the back room.  
  
"I'll be back later." He said, then walked away.  
  
Scully looked around and sighed. "Mulder, I need you."  
  
Back at the cabin Mulder was still straining to get the ropes undone. "Scully." He moaned softly to himself. After a while he gave up and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
"Mulder, Mulder. I need you to listen to me very carefully. Agent Tom Wilkins in the one who is holding you and Scully captive. I am not sure of his connection to you yet or why he is doing this. I will be back soon."  
  
Mulder woke with a start. "Skinner?" He blinked several times and when his eyes focused, looked around the room. A moment later a name popped into his head. Agent Tom Wilkins. "Tom Wilkins... where have I heard that name before?"  
  
Tom walked into the cabin and took a deep breath. "Mulder must be going nuts. Best be checking on him."  
  
Mulder lay silent on the bed, barely breathing. He had heard the jingle of the keys so he knew that Tom was back.   
  
Tom walked into the room and flipped on the light. "Good evening Mulder."  
  
"Hello Tom."  
  
"Ah so you figured out who I was. What a shame, now I shall have to kill you and I was having so much fun. Of course I won't kill you here. Wouldn't want to mess up my nice place."   
  
"If your going to kill me, the least you could do is tell me why you did all this."  
  
Tom sighed. "Well its simple. You have spent years searching for your sister. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Tom shook his head. "All the while ignoring your brother."  
  
"Brother? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh don't tell me mom never told you."  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Fox, please. How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
Mulder looked at Tom in confusion. "Tom, really I swear."  
  
"I am your brother Fox. CSM is my father and guess what... we both have the same mother."  
  
Mulder shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to believe it. "No." he said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why not just tell me instead of doing all this?"  
  
Tom shrugged. "It was more fun this way. After all, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."  
  
"Where's Scully?"  
  
"She's safe. For now."  
  
Mulder slowly let his breath out. "So now what?"  
  
"That remains to be seen. I don't know what I am going to do with you yet."  
  
"What about Scully?"  
  
Tom chuckled. "No worries Fox. I won't kill her. If she's good."  
  
Mulder closed his eyes again and sighed. "Take me to her."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Look your going to kill me anyway. I just want a chance to say goodbye."  
  
Tom frowned. "Why should I do you any favors?"  
  
"Look I already told you. I didn't know."  
  
Tom walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Maybe you didn't."  
  
  
  
  
  
Scully woke up suddenly. "Where am I?" Then she remembered. With a small sigh she closed her eyes again and silently prayed. "Please Mulder, I need you."  
  
Tom stood and walked toward the door. "I have to go for now, but I will be back later."  
  
"Wait. Just answer me this. Why Scully?"  
  
"Oh that. I just did that because I knew I could get a rise out of you. Don't think I can't see how close you are."  
  
Mulder tried to feign innocence. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You love her. That much is obvious."  
  
Mulder sighed. "Yes I do."  
  
Tom chuckled. "I thought so." and with that he walked away.  
  
Scully pulled at the ropes that held her. "This guy definitly knows what he is doing." she thought.  
  
She could feel her eyes starting to close again and didn't try to stop it. Before drifting off completely she whispered. "I love you Mulder."  
  
Mulder lay silent on the bed thinking. "I need to tell Scully how I feel. I may never get another chance."  
  
Silently he whispered. "Scully I love you." and then drifted back to sleep.  
  
Tom drove quickly back to his other place. Suddenly there was a screech of tires skidding on pavement and Tom found himself being hurled through the air. "Well isn't this just poetic justice?" he thought to himself wryly.  
  
He was dead in a matter of seconds. His last thoughts were. "He'll never find her."  
  
Mulder jerked awake. "Somethings wrong."  
  
He looked around the darkened room and could make out a shape in the corner. "Skinner?"   
  
The shape moved silently to the bedside. Mulder could feel the mattress as it sank. Almost as if someone had sat down. "I must be going crazy."  
  
A light wind tickled his ear and he heard. "I know where Scully is. You must go to her. She is weak and hasn't much time."  
  
Mulder fell back into a restless sleep.   
  
Early the next morning he awoke with a new strength. He got out of the ropes quickly and stood. "I need to find Scully." An image popped into his head a moment later and he was out the door.  
  
Scully woke the next morning crinching in pain. She didn't know how long she had been there or when 'he' was coming back. At the front of the house she heard the door open and close. "He must be back." she sighed.  
  
Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw Mulder not Tom standing in front of her.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
Mulder ran to her side and quickly undid her ropes. "Scully, are you alright?"  
  
"I feel sort of weak. How did you know where to find me?"  
  
Mulder smiled. "I just did."  
  
Scully crashed into his arms. "I needed you and you came."  
  
"Of course I did. I love you."  
  
Scully looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I love you too."  
  
  


Epilogue:  
  


"Agent Krycek was arrested this morning for the murder of Walter Skinner. Sources say he will get life in prison with no possibility of parole. When asked why he did not get the death sentence we were told this. 'I want him to suffer in jail for what he did.' the man wishes to remain anonymous."  
  
Scully leaned against Mulder and sighed. It had been 6 months since that fateful day and now she was right where she belonged. In Mulders arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
